Król Julian jest boski!
Rarity - W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej porażki sweet vs pink: Znowu odwiedziliśmy Irlandie, jednak tym razem dobiliśmy do brzegu Belfastu! Ale najpierw Helena znowu spotkała Pinokia i oswoiła smoka! Potem trzeba było znaleźć coś z Titanica. Tak to był słaby odcinek. Dzisiaj będzie lepiej do dopływamy do Madagaskaru! Intro muzyka: I wana be famoust (Jak w sezonie 5) Na pokładzie: Helena, Wiesia i Pinkie Pie stoją koło ogniska, na którym płonie zdjęcie Stefani. Pinkie - Odpadła tak szybko :( Helena - Dałyśmy się pokonać blondynką. Wiesia - Straciliśmy sojusznika :( Pinkie spojrzała na zegarek. Pinkie - Muszę już lecieć by... coś tam. - uciekła. Helena - A tej o co chodzi? Wiesia - Nie mam pojęcia. ' ' Helena i Wiesia usłyszały muzykę dochodzącą z pod pokładu. Wiesia - Co to? Helena - Trzeba to sprawdzić. Sala dyskotekowa: Obie Wieśniary dotarły na sale. Wiesia - Wow! Na wielkich tronach siedziały Lindsay i Dakota w koronach z balonów. Lindsay - O cześć! Helena - Co tu się dzieje? Dakota - Robimy dyskotekę! Na scenie, pośród reflektorów tańczyli: Beth, Eth, Pinokio, Teresa, Kujukukanukukan i jakaś Słowianka. Helena - To my już stąd pójdziemy... Wiesia - No... Obie odeszły, ale zabawa trwała dalej. Dakota - Lindsay masz ochotę na taniec zwycięstwa? Lindsay zajadała michałki i kiwnęła głową. Po czym obie zeszły z tronów i zaczęły tańczyć. Na dziobie: Pinkie stała z zegarkiem w ręku kiedy momentalnie zamieniła się w Super Pie. Super Pie - Wreszcie na antenie! - wykonała daleki skok i wylądowała na rufie. Na lądzie: Statek dobił do brzegu a wtedy wszyscy wyszli. Rarity - Witajcie finałowa piątko! Lindsay - Cześć ^^ Rarity - Dzisiaj dopłynęliśmy na Madagaskar! Dakota - Eh... Super Pie - Super! Helena - Klawo! Rarity - Wiem. Dlatego z okazji tego, że tu jesteśmy trzeba zrobić imprezę! Lindsay - To proste idziemy na statek... Rarity - Nie! Nie możecie! Na plaży porozstawiane są namioty, w których zrobicie imprezy. Dakota - A gdzie mamy znaleźć rzeczy na imprezę. Rarity wskazała na dżungle. Rarity - W dżungli! Super Pie - Jej^^ Helena - Czas do dżungli! Rarity - A i tak. Możecie robić imprezy najwyżej w 2 osoby. Zadanie start! Zadanie: Helena ustaliła, że pójdzie razem z Wiesią. Razem pobiegły. W tym samym czasie... Dakota - Słuchaj Lindsay! Robimy imprezę w stylu liści! Lindsay - Grrr... ' ' Dakota - Co tak warczysz? Lindsay - Koniec! Mam cię dość! Zrywam sojusz! Dakota - Co?! O_O Lindsay pobiegła do dżungli. Dakota - Czemu?... W dżungli: Super Pie zbierała owoce do koszyka. Super Pie - Mango, Ananas, Truskawka^^ i Papaje! Nagle wróciła Pinkie. Pinkie - Jej! Głupia Super Pie nie wiedziała, że ma jak reszta osobowości uczulenie na papaje i wtedy wracam ja! Nieopodal... Wiesia i Helena zbierały liście i owoce. Helena - Wiesia jak myślisz kto dziś odpadnie? Wiesia - Mam nadzieje, że to będzie jakaś blondi. Lindsay w tym czasie siedziała na drzewie i zbierała jabułka. Lindsay - Ja mogę im pomóc... W namiocie Dakoty: Dakota - Dobra. Mam tylko stoły. Hm... Idę do dżungli! Wybiegła i po krótkim czasie wróciła z plastikowymi kubeczkami Monster High. Dakota - Tylko takie były... Brakuje jeszcze liści palmowych... Ale najpierw... Wyjęła z kieszeni puszeczkę brokatu i rozsypała na piasek. Dakota - Plażowa impreza w namiocie na piasku i brokacie^^ Spojrzała na swoje dzieło. Dakota - To jeszcze tylko te liście. Opuściła swój namiot. W namiocie Pinkie: Pinkie wkładała właśnie do miski ostatnie owoce i nalewała poncz. Pinkie - Owoce są, poncz jest, lista gości jest. - wszystko odhaczała w notesie różowym markerem. - Czegoś mi jeszcze brakuje... A tak! Wyjęła z kartonu balon, który kształtem trochę przypominał żarówkę. Kiedy go nadmuchała powstał z tego dmuchany wrecking ball. Następnie powiesiła go na haku, na suficie. Pinkie - Teraz wszystkim się będzie podobać^^. Namiot Wieśniar: W środku było ciemno, ale scenę oświetlały świetliki powkładane do kolorowych słoików. Wiesia dopinała kabelki przy głośnikach, a Helena wsypywała chipsy do misek. Helena - Na fajny pomysł wpadłaś z tymi świetlikami. Wiesia - A tobie udało się zrobić z drewna sprzęt dla D.J'a. Helena - Czyli dla ciebie. Wiesia - No. Skoczę jeszcze do dżungli po jakiś skało-diament na kulę dyskotekową. Helena - Świetny pomysł. Wiesia wybiegła zadzierając kieckę. U Lindsay, W dżungli: Lindsay wspinała się na jakieś drzewo z telefonem uniesionym w górę. Lindsay - Tu nie ma zasięgu! Zobaczyła małpkę. Lindsay - Małpko czemu tu nie ma zasięgu? Małpka - Uuu! Lindsay - Nie rozumiem cię. Małpka uciekła. Lindsay - Ach te zwierzęta. Dalej wspinała się na drzewo, aż w końcu dotarła. Wtedy wyleciało z stamtąd wiele papug. Lindsay - O! Uapugi^^. O jest zasięg. Lindsay zaczęła wydzwaniać do kogoś. Lindsay - Skończyłam zapraszać ludzi! W namiocie Dakoty: Dakota rzuciła w kąt telefonem. Dakota - Nie wieżę, że Linzdiotka zabrała mi gości! Spojrzała na pudełko w kącie. Dakota - A może by tak... Otworzyła pudełko i wyszli z niego murzyni w afro. Dakota - Cześć. Gotowi na imprezę? Murzyni - Tak! Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak! Namiot Pinkie: Do namiotu po kolei wchodziły różne osobistości. Pinkie - Witaj Wisławo. Miło widzieć kogoś tak sławnego. Wisława - Lubię racuchy^^. Pinkie - Oh to dobrze, bo zrobiłam takie:) Wisława - To dobrze, bo się bałam, że zmaśliłaś sprawę. Pinkie - Na szczęście jest dobrze. Wisława weszła do środka. Pinkie - Będzie tu pełno sławnych osobistości^^. To była druga z 99 zaproszonych osób. Namiot Lindsay: W środku było pełno ozdób. Między innymi liście palmowe, Ususzone owoce wiszące na suficie i wielki balon w kształcie Beth. Lindsay - Zaraz powinni przyjść^^. Momentalnie do środka wkroczył cały tłum przyjaciół Lindsay i postaci epizodycznych. Lindsay - Witajcie na balandze, na Madagaskarze. Kujukukanukukan - Cześć Lindsay. Lindsay - Tyler <3 Zaczęli się całować. Kujukukanukukan - Tylko, że ja nie jestem Tyler... Lindsay - Eee... To won! Wygoniła Kuju... Namiot Dakoty: Jeden z murzynów grał na fujarce reszta bujała się w rytm melancholijnej muzyki. Dakota - Nuuda. Nie znacie czegoś lepszego. Grajek - Nie. Potrafię tylko to. ' ' Dakota - Stop! Macie tu zrobić coś fajnego! Zignorowali ją totalnie. Dakota - Grrrrr! Wzięła miotłę i wywaliła wszystkich. Dakota - Muszę działać. Może Lindsay mi pomoże. Dakota wybiegła z namiotu i zaraz wróciła. Dakota - Świetnie Lindsay mnie nawet nie wysłuchała! Koło Dakoty stanęła nagle jakaś postać. Dakota - Kim jesteś, bo wyglądasz jak duch. Postać była cała przeźroczysta. Duch - Jestem pomocnikiem. Pomogę ci z imprezą. Dakocie zaświeciły się oczy. Dakota - To co mam zrobić?! Duch - Musisz... Namiot Pinkie: Pinkie dalej stała dalej pod wejściem i wpuściła kolejną dziwną osobę. Pinkie - Brakuje jeszcze 2 osób. Hmm... Przed wejściem stanęła niebieskowłosa dziewczynka z Anime. Pinkie - O! Moja największa japońska fanka! Kei! Kei - Pinkie san! Uściskały się. Pinkie - Dziękuje, że przyszłaś :). Kei - Musiałam się natrudzić. Pinkie - Tak? Kei - No. Jechałam całą drogę na pudelku. Pinkie - To czemu go tu nie ma? Kei - No chyba musiałam coś jeść. Pinkie - Aha. Namiot Lindsay: W środku było już dużo osób. Helena opierała się o stolik D.J'a. Helena - Jak myślisz kto dziś wygra. Wiesia - Już zadawałaś takie pytanie. Helena - Muszę zabić czas. Wiesia - A co on ci takiego zrobił? Helena - Nie rozumiem... Wiesia - Co on ci takiego zrobił, że chcesz go zabić. Helena - Nic *_* ' Przed statkiem: Rarity patrzyła na bajerancki zegarek na ręce. Rarity - Idę na imprezy za 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0,5.... 0,4... 0,3... 0,2... 0,1... 0 Idę! Związała włosy, przypudrowała biały nos i ruszyła żwawo na imprezy. Stała przed kilkoma namiotami. Rarity - Pójdę do... Pinkie. Impreza u Pinkie: Kiedy Rarity weszła do środka usłyszała muzykę i zobaczyła tańczących ludzi. Na wrecking ballu bujała się Kei. Pinkie Pie doskoczyła do prowadzącej. Pinkie - Ciocia Pinkie Pie serdecznie wita Ciebie na mojej balandze! Rarity - Dzięki^^ Prowadząca zaczęła tańczyć z jakimś przystojnym gościem, a po 5 minutach wyszła. Rarity - Było nawet fajnie. Pinkie wyjrzała z namiotu i powiodła wzrokiem za oddalającą się Rarity. Pinkie - Chyba się jej podobało :D Impreza u Wieśniar: W środku było głośno Wiesia puszczała jakąś muzykę Disco Wąchock. Rarity - Wow. Helena - Witaj Rarity! Masz na coś ochotę? Rarity - Nie wiem. Może trochę potańczę. Helena - Proszę bardzo. Zapraszam też do strefy VIP. Rarity - Macie tu taką? Helena - Pewnie^^. Hela zaprowadziła Rarity do osobnego pokoju gdzie stał barek a na nim różne drinki. Rarity - Dzięki. Helena - Pij do woli. Rarity zaczęła próbować każdego po kolei. ' ' Rarity potem jeszcze trochę potańczyła i wyszła lekko spita. Helena podeszła do Wiesi. Helena - Jak nam wyszło. Wiesia - Dobrze. Helena - Dobrze?! KAPITALNIE! Tak się jej spodobała strefa VIP, że aż kipiała z radości. Wiesia - I to był mój pomysł. Helena - Skąd wiedziałaś? Wiesia - Ci z show biznesu lubią takie luksusy. Helena - No... Impreza u Lindsay: Rarity weszła do namiotu, a w środku ujrzała elegancki środek gdzie tańczyli wszyscy. Lindsay - Buenos Dias Rarity! Rarity - Po jakiemu to? Lindsay - Po Rosjańsku^^? Rarity - Zapewne... Co dla mnie przygotowałaś. Lindsay - Wiec... (tak, bez ,,ę") Do Rarity podbiegli kelnerzy, czyli stażyści z zemsty wyspy. Na tacach mieli różne posiłki: (żelkowa pizza, barszcz różowy, mięsny jeż) Rarity po kolei spróbowała każdej z potraw. Lindsay - Smakuje? Rarity - Pyszne^^. Rarity wyszła z namiotu podskakując. Lindsay - Smakowało jej. ,,Impreza" u Dakoty: W środku nie było nic poza drewnianym stołem, na którym leżały różne rzeczy. (Kubeczki i liście palmowe) Dakota - Witaj na mojej imprezie! Rarity obejrzała się dokoła. Rarity - I ty to nazywasz imprezą? Dakota - Yyyy... Tak. Rarity wyszła i wtedy namiot wybuchł. Dakota wyczołgała się na zewnątrz. Dakota - O już noc :). Rarity - przez megafon - Koniec imprezy. Czas na wyniki! Noc, plaża, przed statkiem: Wszystkie zawodniczki stały przed Rarity. Rarity - Cóż dzisiejsze imprezy były w większości czadowe. Pinkie - Jej! Helena - A na czyjej bawiłaś się najlepiej? Lindsay - No właśnie. Rarity - Cóż. Wybór był trudny. U Pinkie był wrecking ball. Pinkie - Prawda. Rarity - U Heli i Wiesi była strefa VIP. Wiesia - I drinki na barze. Rarity - U Lindsay najadłam się. Lindsay - Mięsny jeż^^! Rarity - A u Dakoty nie było nic. Dakota - No... ,ale to było... super nic! Rarity - Tak, tak. Dzisiaj wygrywa. (Dramatyczna muzyka)- - - - Impreza Heleny i Wiesi! Helena - Jej! Wiesia - Czas na Spa! Pinkie - A kto ma drugie miejsce? Rarity - Ty! Pinkie - Ja? Rarity - Tak. Pinkie - Wprost nie mogę uwierzyć. Rarity - Aha... Wieśniary wy możecie skorzystać ze Spa, a za 2 godziny tu na plaży zrobimy eliminacje! W SPA: Wiesia i Helena brały kąpiel miodową. Wiesia - To zrobi cudnie na moją cerę. Helena zjadła plaster miodu. Helena - Jest bosko. Wiesia - Na kogo głosujemy? Helena - A na kogo chcesz. Wiesia - Niech będzie ta Dakota. Helena - Spoko. Pogadam z Pinkie. Hela wyszła z wanny. W kajucie blondynek: Dakota - Lindsay. Właściwie czemu zerwałaś sojusz? Lindsay - Bo uświadomiłam sobie jaka byłam głupia. Dakota - Ty jesteś... Lindsay - Zamilcz! Nie będę ci usługiwać mogłam nigdy nie wywalać Lucy! Dakota - Przepraszam :( Lindsay - I tak dziś odpadniesz. Gdzieś na statku: Pinkie siedziała w środku pentagramu i medytowała aż w końcu przeniosła się do swojej podświadomości. Tam jej osobowości grały w kręgle. Pinkie - Cześć. Super Pie - Nie nabawiłam się w programie! Łyse Pie - To prawda. Pinkie - Było nie wąchać papai. Super Pie - Chcę powtórki! Pinkie - Trudno. Łyse Pie - A jutro moja kolej! Emo Pie - Ty jesteś nie ważna. Łyse Pie - Ale jestem śmieszna ^^. Pinkie - Eh... Pinkie wróciła do świata realnego. ' Głosowanie: ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ''' '''Ceremonia: Wszystkie zawodniczki siedziały na plaży. Wokół paliły się pochodnie. Rarity stała z tacą kawałków arbuzów. Rarity - Nie było czasu by upiec Nyan ciastka więc mam arbuzy. Pinkie - Jej! Lindsay - Kocham je! Rarity - Więc... pierwszy arbuz... wędruje do... ??? - STOP! Wszystkie zawodniczki i prowadząca obejrzały się. Stał tam król Julian. Julian - Yo! Co tu się dzieję na mojej wyspie? Rarity - Prowadzę Reality show. Pinkie - Cześ Julian. Julian - Cześć. Teraz robicie eliminacje? Rarity - Tak. Julian - Zabraniam! Reszta - Czemu? Julian - Dziś święto uśmiechu, bo dziś pierwszy kwietnia. Dakota - Ale to nie prawda... Julian - Zamilcz! Gdzieś na świecie zawsze jest pierwszy kwietnia. Rarity - Więc panie rozkazujesz nie eliminować dzisiaj nikogo? Julian - Dokładnie. I to tyle na dziś. Rarity - Zgoda. Cała ekipa weszła na statek a ten odpłynął. Wszyscy machali Julianowi stojącemu na plaży. Julian - Żegnajcie człowieki! Pinkie - Żegnaj! ' ' ' ' Rarity - Co wydarzy się w następnym odcinku? Czy Dakota przejdzie dalej? Czy Łyse Pie będzie królować? Tego dowiecie się w następnym odcinku totalnej porażki sweet vs pink! Materiał dodatkowy: W namiocie po imprezie Heleny i Wiesi tańczyła Beth i lemury. Beth - Ale fajnie! Lemur - No. Nagle spadł meteor i zniszczył namiot. Koniec Czy czytałeś/łaś 11 odcinek? Tak Podobał ci się 11 odcinek TPSVP? Tak Nie Co sądzisz o zakończeniu odcinka? Fajne Słabe ...Patrz na mój komentarz... Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Sweet vs Pink